Doctor Fates Strange Guest
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Who would've thought a baby would grow up to become a doctor instead of a ninja, but then ends up in an accident that costed him his hands, pointing him towards the more mystical side of things, watch as Dr. Naruto Strange takes on the mystic world by storm, and who is this mysterious girl with a demonic aura around her no-one but Dr. Strange knows. Up For Adoption.


**After another thought, I came up with this possible idea, hopefully someone will adopt so it can continue.**

 **Doctor Fates Strange Guest**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Outside An Orphanage**

A middle aged woman heard knocking at her doors, getting dressed in her dressing gown she went to answer, the moment she answered it turns out no-one was there, causing her some mild confusion, that is until she looks down and spots a basket.

Laying in the basket was a moving bundle, bending down and picking the bundle up, she finds a head of blond spiky hair, with blue innocent eyes and three whisker-marks on each of the baby's cheeks, making her think of how cute he looks, looking into the basket, she spots a note to in it.

Taking the note she noticed it was in Japanese, causing her some confusion, taking the note and basket, she brought the baby inside, missing a toad that vanished in a puff of smoke, never to be seen again.

Once the matron of the orphanage got the note translated for her, it asks to look after young Naruto for them, since he'd be better of somewhere safer, when she looked at what Naruto meant she thought it was cute that it was written like fish-cakes, but she knew it also meant the maelstrom as well, but what confused her was the name of the person that dropped baby Naruto off, Jiraiya, but left it alone.

Once she put Naruto up for adoption, a young couple came in to adopt, explaining that they couldn't have children of their own, as they were looking their eyes landed on Naruto, the wife just couldn't resist the cute little whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks, along with his happy baby-giggles and bright blue eyes, the husband, smiling at his wife's uncontrollable goo-goo faces, asked why the baby was called Naruto, with the matron explaining that it was the name he was given when he "arrived" along with the meaning behind the name.

The husband nodded, saying how maelstrom sounds like a good strong name, though his wife exclaims that Naruto was gonna be her little "fish-cakes," which caused Naruto to pout cutely at, causing the couples to laugh.

After that, the couple signed their names and went on their way, while the matron was looking through the paperwork she says to herself out loud, using Naruto's new surname for him, "I wish you luck with your new family, Naruto Strange." Not knowing the type of life Naruto was about to go through.

 **Years Later**

A now adult Naruto was walking through a hospital, paperwork in his hands, that's right, Naruto Strange has become a doctor, he became a wealthy and acclaimed neurosurgeon, passing all his PHD's and became the top doctor around, the reason behind this is because of the unfortunate passing of his adopted parents, they could've survived if the doctors that were trying to help them had better skills.

After that experience, Naruto took his studies seriously, realising that he didn't want others to suffer what his parents went through, which gave him the push to help others, but it also stopped him from ever being arrogant.

Once he was finished with his survey of his patient's files, he entered the surgery, "Okay, let's get started in helping and saving this person's life."

Allowing his fellow doctors and nurses to follow his skills and teaching, watching his hands at work.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Washing his hands of the powder from the gloves, his follow doctors congratulated him in saving someone's life, which he took in gratitude, with one of them joking, "Say Dr. Strange, how about next time you let us work on the patient." Causing Naruto to chuckle.

Looking towards the other doctor, Naruto replied, "I would, if you weren't eyeing the new interns." Causing everyone to chuckle, helping to lift the heavy atmosphere of the surgery they just finished.

Even though Naruto was a well fought after neurosurgeon, everyone thought he'd be arrogant and stuck up, always looking for the "big-money" patients, but he tries to help everyone, if anything, Dr. Naruto Strange was the "superhero" of the hospital world, always trying to save lives as much as he can.

Everyone was his friend.

During his time at the hospital, a few big wigs wanted him to only work for expensive patients in order to fill their pockets, but Naruto turned them down, explaining that a man's life isn't valued by what they've got in their pocket or bank, but what they do with their second chance, that's what his parents told him before their accidents and that's what he still lives by, at first the big wigs were against it, but, Naruto had a sponsor by the name of Bruce Wayne, who believes Naruto is one of the finest neurosurgeon he knows, since their studies at university, before Bruce's trip around the world.

 **Night-shift**

After Naruto finished his last surgery, he made his way to his car, feeling a happy-exhaustion, as though he hopefully made a difference today, "Another day, hopefully another life was given a second chance."

Driving back to his place of residence, Naruto was half-way home, " **BOOOOOM!** " That is until an explosion sent his car flying through the air, causing it to barrel-roll, unfortunately his hands went through the upper part of the steering wheel, the front part of where the gauges were moulded forward, crushing his hands altogether.

Once his car came to a stop, Naruto was knocked out, bleeding on his forehead, and that was all he knew.

During this a crazed laughter could be heard through a megaphone, " **WHAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA HAAAAAA! WHAT WILL IT BE BATTSY, TRY AND CATCH ME, OR RESCUE THE POOR SCHMO THAT I BLEW UP! HA HA** **HAHAHAHAHA!** " The crazed voice of The Joker exclaimed, already knowing the answer.

Gritting his teeth, the Dark Knight pulled up to the car, rushing to it, he pulled the man out of the turned-over car and away from it as well, just in time since the next second the car exploded, causing Batman to cover the two with his cape.

When it was finished, Batman pulled his cape off of himself and the injured person, as soon as his eyes landed on the man the whites of his cowl widened in stunned surprise, " **N-Naruto!?** "

Laying before him was his trusted friend from medical school, bleeding from his head, his hands practically crushed from the explosion, quickly activating his "detective-mode" Bruce couldn't believe it, his friend explained to him while in uni one time, when he accidentally cut his finger on a scalpel that he healed fast, seeing as the cut vanished after an hour, but with the way Naruto's hands are at this moment, not even his healing could fix them.

Having no choice, Batman rushed Naruto to the hospital, hoping to possibly catch up to the Joker and bring the crazed clown to justice.

 **A Week Later**

In the Joker's hideout, the madman and Harley Quinn were watching the news, while eating popcorn, "In later news, one of Gothams sons, wealthy and acclaimed neurosurgeon, Doctor Naruto Strange has just come out of his coma after a viscous assault by the Joker and Harley Quinn, costing him his hands to preform such delicate surgery due to them being crushed, the people he saved through surgery were deeply troubled by this outcome..."

While this was happening, the Joker was laughing his head off, "Well, would you look at that, a neurosurgeon that can't use his hands anymore, now that's what I call a joke WHA HAHAHAHA HAAHAHAHA HAAAAA!"

Never noticing Harley Quinn's eyes widening behind her mask, her pudding had just destroyed one of her friend's future, she knew who Naruto was due to being in the same medical uni as him, granted he went into neurosurgeon while she went into psychology, but they spent years knowing each other, he wanted to help people by healing them, but due to their profession they ended up in different places, yet he was always wanting to do the right thing and now he couldn't.

She always kept her ear to the ground for what was happening to Naruto, ever since she became Joker's mod, she was happy for him, if anything, Naruto was like a White Knight to Batman's Dark Knight, which she heard that the other doctors joke about because of Naruto's doctors coat blowing behind him like Batman's cape.

But now, due to the Joker, and herself in passing, the White Knight was gone, getting up from her chair, she moves away from the telly, the Joker too busy laughing to notice, she moves towards the hyenas, both laughing in concern about Harley, all the while, Harley rubbed their heads, "How will Pam take the news that Joker took Gotham's White Knight?" She knew the answer, but she couldn't help but ask it out loud.

 **Months Later**

Naruto was in a state of depression, his hands were now useless, all his life he dedicated his hands into helping others, now, due to the Joker, lots of lives were possibly taken away, along with his own.

He had some visitors, with the main one being Bruce Wayne, wanting to try and help his friend somehow, which Naruto thanked him for, but Naruto explained that not even his healing could heal from it, even he knows that he wouldn't even be able to hold a scalpel.

Naruto though, being the stubborn man that he was, focused on his healing, he won't be able to do neurosurgery anymore, but he still wants to use his hands for everyday things.

Though from now on, Naruto wore gloves, turns out that the damage was so server that it left his hands with scars all over them.

It took a while for him to regain his motor functions, but he was able to use his hands for everyday things, but he wouldn't be able to save lives.

While he was sign some documents, he leaned back looking at the ceiling, taking a sigh he looked at the pen in his hands, placing it into a scalpel-handle, it caused his hands to start shaking, trying to focus on steadying his hand, he threw the pen away, causing to hit the wall on the far end. (A.N. Holding a pen is different to holding a scalpel during surgery.)

Clenching his hands in pain, he banged them onto his desk, his eyes glistening with tears, never noticing the dark figure looking in through the window, just as it disappeared, hoping to find the Joker.

As Naruto was forcing himself not to cry, a single piece of paper floated down, catching his eyes, as it hit the desk, Naruto looked up, wondering where it came from, bring the paper towards him, Naruto looked at it, written on it, 'Doctor Fates', along with an address, thinking he was out of hope, Naruto took a deep breath, "Well I may as well try, since everyone doesn't have the right skills to heal me."

With that in mind, Naruto gathered his personal belongings, along with his father's watch, which was a gift from his mother.

He booked a flight, along with a taxi to the airport and his destination.

 **Salem**

Being confused at the address, Naruto began to look around, his face had a blond scruffy beard on it, considering how difficult it is for him to shave now.

As Naruto was walking, he accidentally bumped into an old man, knocking the fob-watch from his hand, "Oh sorry about that." Bending down to pick the watch up for the man, his hand shaking.

The old man seeing this, replied, "No worries young man, this old watch survived everything, I'm sure a little tumble wouldn't damage it, though your hands didn't seem to."

What the old man said made Naruto stare at him in shock, as Naruto was about to ask, the old man interrupted, "My name is Kent Nelson by the way son, what's your's." Holding his hand out for a shake.

Naruto's eyes blinked at the sudden change of topic, "Um, I'm Dr. Naruto Strange, listen, do you think you can help me, I'm trying to find this address," Showing the man the card he was "given," Naruto waited for a response.

Kent was surprised at such a thing, " _Hmm, who would've thought the tower would send an actual doctor, a man of science to here, I guess "fate" works in mysterious ways!_ " He thought to himself in amusement.

Clearing his throat, Kent replied, "Oh sure son, I know where this place is, please follow me." Causing Naruto to be even more confused.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Making their way to an empty lot, Naruto was at a lose, though Kent just smiled, "Well, here we are."

Unfortunately, this caused Naruto to go on a rant, which Kent found amusing, until he took a key out of his pocket and somehow placed it into a lock in mid-air, causing Naruto's brain to short-circuit, while Kent replied, "Not everything is as it seems."

Pushing forward, Kent "opened" a door out of nowhere, "Welcome Dr. Strange, to The Tower Of Fate!" Allowing Naruto to step through the door, causing the door to close and vanish from sight.

 **A Few Years Later**

Sitting in his own Secret Sanctum, Naruto was relaxing, he finished his training in the mystic arts, becoming a Sorcerer Supreme, Kent told him about The Helmet Of Fate, asking Naruto if he would take it up, but Naruto turned it down, wanting to, in his own words, "Do things his own way instead of being a puppet for some helmet," which Kent laughed at, replying that Nabu wouldn't like that reference.

After gaining the knowledge, Naruto also gained a magical item, two magical items really, The Cloak Of Levitation, giving him the gift of flight, though it has a slight mind of it's own, it still comes in handy, along with a powerful artefact called The Eye Of Agamotto, which is a mystery in and of itself, not even Kent knows what it fully does.

Now, after such dedication, Naruto uses his power of the mystic art to protect people from magical entities.

Taking a relaxing sip of his tea, Naruto felt a presence of the mystical kind, quickly lifting his hand a magical circle appeared, trapping the presence and spreading their arms and legs out, stopping them altogether.

Bring the trapped person forward, Naruto now saw who it was, causing him to sigh in exasperation, "John, I thought we agreed that you would knock before you entered."

Giving a nervous chuckle, the man known as John Constantine just smiled nervously, "Well Doc, I've brought someone that may be in quite a bit of trouble."

Naruto's eye twitched at the 'doc' crack, which caused the magic holding John to cause a slight pop in his back, causing the man to wince in slight pain, "Someone always is in trouble John, you of all people being a big example of it."

John couldn't deny that, "Right~, are ya gonna..." Letting the words travel.

Looking towards the man, Naruto released his hold, going back to his tea, but due to the suddenness of it, John landed on his ass in pain, "Bloody hell, you couldn't let me down gently!?"

Naruto just looks at him, "Think of it as punishment for that time you took a pendent from me without asking to pay off your dept."

Remembering that time, John kept quiet about the drop, "Anyway, let me introduce the one in trouble." As he was reaching out his hand secretly placed something in his coat pocket, never noticing the hole it made in the bottom of it and went into Naruto's hand, along with a "down-payment" for the other things John pinched from him.

While that was happening, a young woman, just under Naruto's age walked in, what caused Naruto's eyes to narrow was the demonic energy that was practically wafting off her, due to being taught by fate, Naruto learned a lot about the magical realm, along with about things he himself didn't know, like the fact he came from another dimension, along with having a powerful entity sealed inside himself.

After finding out, Naruto decided he would try and figure things out about this being, by using the magical skill of astral projection, Naruto entered his own mind, coming face to face with the being, it took sometime, but they somehow managed to come to an understanding, then they became friends, after that the being gave it's name to Naruto as Kurama, where the fox began helping Naruto by teaching him how to face his darker half, he didn't give anything away, but gave hints.

Unfortunately, due to Naruto's age, he couldn't use chakra anymore, but magic was a better substitute for him.

Once facing and accepting his darker self, Naruto and Kurama became better partners, with the fox's help in protecting his psych from entities that enter the mind, to magical poisons, now that Naruto and Kurama are working together Naruto's nerves are fully healed, along with his scars, but due to studying the magical world for so long he couldn't really go back to being a surgeon, but he'll still help people in other ways.

John, placing his hand on the woman's shoulder, introduced her, "This here is Rachael Roth, but she enjoys being called Raven, do ya thing you can look after her while I sort a few things out."

Rachael, seeing Naruto couldn't believe her eyes, she could tell that Naruto was more powerful than John, his magic was flowing off of him in waves, she could even feel demonic waves as well, but these waves were different, almost like holy demonic energy, which should be impossible.

Seeing Raven's discomfort, Naruto held out his hand, "Would you like some tea you two."

John, knowing where this was going replied, "Sorry mate, but I need to bounce off, I'll try and help out on my end."

As John was about to leave, Naruto opened a portal in front of him, "Alright, enjoy you trip." Pulling the portal over John caused the man to trip and land on the engine part of his car, causing his driver to jump slightly.

Though the sight caused Raven to smirk slightly, the portal vanished before John could swear at Naruto, with a quick wave of his hand, the whole room shook slightly, causing Raven to raise and eyebrow in puzzlement, seeing this, Naruto replied, "Hopefully by moving and protecting magic, it'd stop that cockroach from entering again."

Don't get Naruto wrong, he'd always help out his friends, but John was, if anything, a moocher, especially when Naruto magically served him larger the one time, along with refills, but he kicked the man out that time.

Looking towards Raven, Naruto began, "Alright, how about get to know one another over some tea."

With a flick of his wrist, Raven and Naruto were now sitting on some chairs with a table between them, along with a couple cups of tea, causing Raven to blink in surprise, Naruto was looking unperturbed at the sudden change of the room, taking his tea, Naruto sipped it first and asked, "Well now, I'll begin, I am Dr Naruto Strange, also known as the Sorcerer Supreme, trained under Kent Nelson and surpassing the man, and you are?"

Raven realises that the man before her may just be the man to answer her prayers.

 **The End.**

 **There you go, another Naruto Crossover, with a Doctor Strange twist to it, after all, it's all about the upbringing for Naruto in this idea, since I figure if he was brought up right in the DC World Naruto could've been a doctor, also as you've noticed I did a slight Batman twist to push Naruto to be a doctor.**

 **As for the pairing(s) Naruto/Raven would possibly be the main, due to them being slightly older than their original characters, there may be others, or someone entirely different, but that's up to whoever adopts.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting please let me know.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or DC Universe.** (Or Doctor Strange.)


End file.
